


You Know My Coins Are Counterfeit (But You Accept Them Anyway)

by Thistlerose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Introspection, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Finn breaks the kiss. Cupping Poe’s chin, tracing his puzzled frown with the pad of his thumb, he says conversationally, “What’s with ‘buddy’, anyway?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Poe stares at him. “What?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You’ve been calling me 'buddy’ almost since we met. How come?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The look of bewilderment that crosses Poe’s face is priceless. He looks like he just fell out of hyperspace, with no clue as to where he is or how he got there. “Um,” he says slowly. “Is this a serious question?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Finn kisses the crease between Poe’s eyebrows. “Sure,” he says.</i>
</p><p>Or, Finn enjoys teasing Poe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know My Coins Are Counterfeit (But You Accept Them Anyway)

They're supposed to be repairing an A-wing. Not an especially challenging task - Finn could probably replace paneling and solder wires in his sleep - but at least it's an excuse to spend time together outside the privacy of their quarters. That's probably exactly why Poe volunteered them. Well, that and it's also just a good idea to know how to fix the shuttle you're going to be flying around the galaxy in. Practice is always smart, Finn supposes. But really, it's nice just being close together, even if they're actually working.

Well. Finn is actually working. Poe, he suddenly realizes, has been awfully quiet for the past five minutes or so. Considering how Poe likes to chatter, it's a little strange. Curious, being careful not to bump his head, Finn crawls out from under the console he's been putting back together and looks up.

Poe's just sitting on the edge of the console, legs dangling. He has a wrench in his hand, but he's clearly not putting it to any practical use. He grins down at Finn. "Hey, buddy."

"Hey," says Finn, using the pilot's seat to lever himself up. "Are we taking a break? You could've told me."

Poe shrugs. He looks at the wrench, like he's just remembered that he's holding it, and casually sets it aside. "I was working, I swear. But your ass, Finn."

Finn raises his eyebrows. "What about my ass?"

"It's just too damn distracting."

 _I guess we're taking a break,_ thinks Finn. He moves toward Poe, who scoots backward on the console, spreading his thighs wide and making it obvious how _he_ wants to spend their break. Finn has no problem with this, although he doesn't feel like yielding quite so easily; _he_ was working the whole time, after all.

"Poe Dameron," Finn says with mock-severity, shaking his head. He slides his fingers into Poe's messy curls. "Hero of the Resistance."

" _You're_ the hero of the Resistance," says Poe.

"Hey." Finn tugs on his hair, making him hiss. "We're talking about you here. Best damn pilot in the galaxy."

"I never said that."

"No, what you said was 'I can fly anything.' I've actually heard you say that more than once. It's the same thing."

"Finn, buddy, I swear, if you don't kiss me--"

"What? What'll you do?" Finn gives Poe's hair another tug, tipping his head back. Poe's grin reveals the tiny gap between his front teeth, and his eyes crinkle at the corners. Not for the first time, Finn marvels at his lashes. Why does anyone need lashes that long? he wonders. They serve no practical purpose, except to mesmerize. Maybe that's it. The man's an asset to any organization he chooses to be a part of, no question.

"Buddy?"

"What?"

"Whatever you're thinking about - stop. And kiss me." 

So Finn kisses him, licking his way into Poe's eager mouth; and Poe cups Finn's ass, yanking him closer, and he hooks his ankles behind Finn's knees, holding him in place. But Finn isn't through teasing Poe - and it's so much fun teasing Poe because he gets exasperated but he never gets mad - so after about a minute he breaks the kiss. Cupping Poe's chin, tracing his puzzled frown with the pad of his thumb, Finn says conversationally, "What's with 'buddy', anyway?"

Poe stares at him. "What?" 

"You've been calling me 'buddy' almost since we met. How come?"

The look of bewilderment that crosses Poe's face is priceless. He looks like he just fell out of hyperspace, with no clue as to where he is or how he got there. "Um," he says slowly. "Is this a serious question?"

Finn kisses the crease between Poe's eyebrows. "Sure," he says.

"Well … we're buddies. We're friends."

"Are we, though?" Finn says in a philosophical tone. "I mean, do friends do this?" Then he rolls his hips, practically grinding against Poe, who moans and drops his head back against Finn's wrist, those ridiculous long lashes of his fluttering madly.

"Finn - buddy," he groans. "You've gotta-- Please, just tell me what you want me to say. This isn't fair." That plaintive note in his voice is deeply satisfying, but Finn isn't quite done yet. He's actually going somewhere with this, and yes, it's to the place Poe would like it to go; he's just taking a more circuitous route. 

"Fine," Poe huffs finally. "Maybe - maybe not. But there was so much I wanted to call you and couldn't because … 'cause … I wasn't ready. I was afraid … I'd scare you off."

"Like what? What else did you wanna call me?"

Poe digs his heels into Finn's calves, but Finn stands firm. 

"Jerk. Asshole."

Finn kisses him, lazily exploring his mouth for a minute before pulling back again. Poe's frustrated whine makes him shiver. Nevertheless he manages to say - albeit not as steadily as he would've liked - "What else?"

Poe gives him a dark look and for a second Finn has doubts. He's new to this whole playful teasing thing; maybe he's already taken it too far. But the moment passes. The clouds drift from Poe's eyes and he smiles, apparently resigned. 

"Beautiful," he says, untucking Finn's shirt from his waistband and sliding his hands up under the fabric. His fingertips are cool and dry; Finn's breath catches as they stroke up and down his sides. "Gorgeous. Sexy."

"What about my mind, though, Poe? I've got a mind."

"Who says I wasn't talking about your mind?" Poe flashes him a brief, innocent smile. "There's more. I can give you the whole list. My hero. My _actual_ hero, Finn. My love. _Mi amor._ The rest of the list is just as bad. Do you want the rest? Anyway," he continues when Finn doesn't respond, "I couldn't actually say any of that, so I said 'buddy.' But that's what I meant. The whole time."

Finn was going somewhere with this. He's sure that he was going somewhere with this. But Poe is looking up at him without a glimmer of guile in his big brown eyes, and his hands have come to rest on Finn's hips. 

"The whole time?" Finn asks wonderingly, cradling Poe's head in his cupped palms.

Poe nods. Then: "Finn--"

He doesn't have to ask for it. Finn kisses his mouth a third time, leaning into it, and Poe leans back, using their combined body weight to pull Finn down on top of him. There's a clatter as the forgotten wrench falls off the console and lands somewhere by Finn's feet. It doesn't matter. The whole repairs project - doesn't matter. Finn sucks greedily at Poe's bottom lip, moans when Poe's hands start to fumble between their bodies, trying to get their pants down and yeah, that's probably a good idea; he's a smart man, Poe Dameron. Because they still have to walk all the way back to their quarters, and it would be pretty embarrassing if anyone caught them with come all over the front of their clothing. 

Poe does his work deftly, and Finn tries not to think about what that means, that Poe's done this before, and often enough that he's really good at it. Finn isn't jealous, not exactly. It's just that sometimes he's sharply aware of the fact that Poe's older and that he's had a lot of experiences that Finn missed out on. And then he just has to remind himself that it doesn't matter, that, experienced or not, Poe's with _him_ ; so whatever it is he's doing, he must be doing it right.

Poe breaks the kiss to spit into the palm of his hand. It's not as good as the lube that's lying in the drawer of their nightstand - and oh, it would be convenient if either of them could use the Force, or if Poe could just get over his weirdness about having BB-8 carry such things - but it'll do in a pinch. While Poe jerks them off, Finn clumsily kisses his ear, the scar on his cheek, and the stubbled line of his jaw. He comes when Poe says his name. Not _buddy_ , just _Finn, Finn--_ in a needy croon.

 

Afterward, Finn mutters into Poe's hair, "You know I was just teasing you before, right?" He doesn't know why he needs to ask, but when Poe laughs shakily and whispers, "Yeah - yeah, I got that," Finn thinks that maybe it's because of how they met, and how he doesn't ever want to do anything that makes Poe think of that, even a little, so he needs to know how much is too much. He isn't always sure, but he's learning. He's learning. And maybe it's because he still struggles to say the words that seem to come so easily to Poe. It isn't always _buddy_ , after all. Sometimes when they're alone, Poe actually says _I love you,_ and it sounds so natural, so right coming from him. Finn says it back, even though Poe has told him that it's okay, he doesn't have to, he knows how Finn feels. The words feel strange in his mouth, and he knows they sound a little strange when he says them. It's frustrating because he _loves_ Poe. He knows he does, even though he's never loved anyone like this before. 

Sometimes it feels like there isn't enough room in his body for how much he loves Poe, and it _hurts_.

Maybe it'll get easier with time. Everything gets easier with time, right?

 

And later, after they've cleaned themselves up and are lounging against the pilot's seat - which wobbles each time they move, a reminder that they still have a task to complete - Finn remembers where he was going with all of his questions. "Should I call _you_ something?" he asks, tilting his head back to look at Poe.

He gets a bemused look in response. "Hi," Poe drawls. "Name's Dameron, Poe Dameron. I believe we've met?"

Finn elbows his ribs. "You know what I mean. I don't have a nickname for you, like buddy."

"Not everyone has to have one."

"I know," says Finn. "You've got a few, though. Testor and Snap and some of the other pilots call you 'boss'."

"Sometimes. When we're being casual."

"I heard Dr. Kalonia call you 'sweetheart.'"

"That's not really a nickname. She calls a lot of people 'sweetheart.' She called you 'sweetheart' while you were recovering."

Finn's time in the hospital is largely a blur, and something he'd rather not dwell on, so he accepts Poe's word. "And BB-8 calls you something," he continues. "My Binary's still not great, but it's not 'master' and it's not 'friend.' It's different from what the other droids call you."

"It's BB-8's own word and I don't really know how to translate it." Poe's voice becomes tender, the way it always does when he talks about his droid, and Finn smiles.

"So, what do I call you? You gave me my name, I should give you something."

"Finn, you give me everything."

"Yeah, but--"

"Finn, you can call me anything you like."

"Okay." He pretends to think about it for a minute. "Angel."

Poe gallantly tries to hide his dismay, but it doesn't work. "Angel? Really?"

"You said anything."

"Yeah, but… Angel?"

"That's true, you like to think you're some kind of hotshot."

Poe huffs.

Finn takes his hand and starts to trace the fine bones of his wrist. "Dumpling."

"Now you're just being silly."

"Baby. Muffin."

"Stud?" Poe suggests.

"Ha! You wish. Little melon. That's an actual thing they say on Dandoran. Guys call each other that, Testor told me."

"I think she was lying to you, buddy."

Finn shrugs. He steals another glance at Poe, who's watching him with an amused smile; he realizes he's being wound up, but he doesn't seem to mind. Holding Poe's gaze, Finn brings his hand up to his own lips, kisses it, and says softly but distinctly, " _Querido._ "

Poe's lashes stutter. The rest of him goes very still. For a second or two, Finn thinks he might actually have stopped breathing. "Where - where did you learn that?" he says finally.

"I looked it up." Finn hesitates, his mouth suddenly dry; Poe's face, normally so expressive, is for once hard to read. "I'm pronouncing it wrong, aren't I?"

"Close enough." Poe still looks dazed. " _Querido._ " On the second syllable, he does something with his tongue, something Finn doesn't think he can duplicate.

Still, he tries. " _Querido._ Is it okay? Can I call you that sometimes, maybe when it's just us, alone?"

Poe inhales sharply. His dark eyes shine through the shadows of his lashes. "Oh, buddy." The seat they're leaning against teeters as he curls around Finn, cupping his cheek and bringing their foreheads together. "You know you're the captain of this ship, right? I'm just the pilot." Then Poe is kissing him, winding his other arm around Finn's shoulders so he can lower him gently to the floor of the shuttle. 

They're never going to finish their repairs. 

_Oh, well_ , Finn thinks as he pushes Poe's shirt up, greedily seeking skin. The Resistance has other A-wings. He kisses Poe back, holding him close, hoping he can telegraph with his body all of the words he's struggled to say.

3/24/2016

**Author's Note:**

> "Dear" or "darling." IDK if anyone would technically be speaking Spanish in a galaxy far, far away. But, I mean, they wouldn't be speaking English either. So, why not? The more anti-immigrant rhetoric I hear, the more sold I am on Poe's space!Latin heritage.
> 
> Also, this began life - just in case it's not obvious - as a meditation on Oscar Isaac's eyelashes. They're _really_ pretty. As is the rest of him.
> 
> That John Boyega's not so bad either. Hmmmmm.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thistlerosie).


End file.
